Swimming goggles are known in the art for protecting eyes of a swimmer from the water and various elements generally present in the water. Conventional swimming goggles are known to at least partially cover the face of the user such that the water does not enter the space between the user's face and the goggles, thereby protecting the user's eye, while enabling the user to see through the goggles.